musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundgarden
Soundgarden is an American rock band formed in Seattle, Washington, in 1984 by singer and rhythm guitarist Chris Cornell, lead guitarist Kim Thayil, and bassist Hiro Yamamoto. Matt Cameron became the band's full-time drummer in 1986, while bassist Ben Shepherd became a permanent replacement for Yamamoto in 1990. Soundgarden was one of the seminal bands in the creation of grunge, a style of alternative rock that developed in Seattle, and was one of a number of grunge bands signed to the record label Sub Pop. Soundgarden was the first grunge band to sign to a major label (A&M Records, in 1988), though the band did not achieve commercial success until they popularized the genre in the early 1990s with Seattle contemporaries Pearl Jam, Nirvana, and Alice in Chains. Soundgarden achieved its biggest success with the 1994 album Superunknown, which debuted at number one on the Billboard charts and yielded the Grammy Award-winning singles "Black Hole Sun" and "Spoonman". In 1997, the band broke up due to internal strife over its creative direction. After several years working on projects and other bands, Soundgarden reunited in 2010 and their sixth studio album, King Animal, was released two years later. As of 2012, Soundgarden had sold more than 10.5 million records in the United States, and an estimated 22.5 million worldwide. Label(s) * Sub Pop * SST * A&M Genre(s) * Rock * Metal * Grunge RIYL * Nirvana * Pearl Jam Band Members * Ben Shepherd * Chris Cornell * Kim Thayil * Matt Cameron * Hiro Yamamoto * Scott Sundquist * Jason Everman Includes Members of * Pearl Jam * Temple Of The Dog * Alice In Chains * Audioslave * Hater * Wellwater Conspiracy * Mark Lanegan Band * Pigeonhed * PROBOT * No WTO Combo * The Presidents Of The United States Of America * Feedback * Skin Yard * Tone Dogs * Truly * Nirvana Band Biography Soundgarden is one of the bands that tends to come immediately to mind when the word "Grunge" is invoked, along with Nirvana and Pearl Jam. They disbanded in 1997, though their prescence is still felt and many of the band members are still in bands, including frontman Chris Cornell who's found great success (again) in the Rage Against The Machine splinter group Audioslave. Discography Albums *Ultramega Ok *Louder Than Love *Badmotorfinger *Superunknown *Down On The Upside *Screaming Life/Fopp *Louder Than Live *Motorvision *A-Sides EPs *Screaming Life *Fopp *Flower *Loud Love *Loudest Love *SOMMS *Songs From The Superunknown *Alive In The Superunknown Singles *Hunted Down *Flower *Loud Love *Get On The Snake *Hands All Over *Room A Thousand Years Wide *Mind Riot *Jesus Christ Pose *Outshined *Rusty Cage *Spoonman *Black Hole Sun *My Wave *Fell On Black Days *The Day I Tried To Live *Superunknown *Pretty Noose *Burden In My Hand *Blow Up The Outside World *Ty Cobb *Bleed Together Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Musical groups established in 1984 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1997 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2010 Category:Musical groups from Washington Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Grunge groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Alternative metal groups Category:Musical quartets Category:A&M Records artists Category:Republic Records artists Category:SST Records artists Category:Sub Pop artists